Jane, Be My Girl
by a'tomic-pom
Summary: Jane is gaining some attention from the boys. Our young girl is becoming a young woman.
1. Chapter 1

Jane

Every morning in the stone courtyard of the castle of Kippernium, the sounds of grunting and metal clanging could be heard from the vigorous training of a lady knight to be. Her name was Jane. Right then her red wavy hair was soaked with her sweat and her thin rough-spun shirt clung to her every curve. Her ivory skin glistened in the morning light due to the sweat and her cheeks were flush from exertion. She gracefully maneuvered her lean body as she spared with the training dummy, artfully attacking and dodging as if in a dance. Finally after two hours of practicing, she decided to eat breakfast.

Jane had done this every day for the last two years since she was only thirteen years old. Her dream of becoming a knight will soon come true when she turns sixteen and becomes an adult. She had changed quite a bit over the years, no longer running from her femininity but embracing it into herself. She let her mother brush flower oils into her hair making less unruly and silky. She is no longer afraid of wearing a dress if the occasion calls for one. In only a short time her once gangly body filled out into a lithe and tone build. Her stubbornness had toned down a bit and she no longer acted petty. She still was good natured and confidant though. It wasn't a surprise that this new Jane had brought the attention of the males around her.

A man named Smithy always chose to clean the horse stables at this time so he could watch Jane's routine. Her movements always made him feel exhilarated as if he were dancing with her. He was addicted to the feeling, so in turn he was addicted to watching her. He was thankful for his heavy leather apron that covered the possibly embarrassing erection he got sometimes in those mornings. If they were a bit too painful for him to bear…. Well, his private quarters were relatively close. Thankfully today was not one of those days and Smithy finished his chore just in time to sit with Jane for breakfast. The two of them sat at the servants table just outside the kitchen, just as they've always had since they were children.

"Good work today. I think you get more nimble everyday"

"I would hope I wasn't getting slower" laughed Jane.

The cook, Pepper, placed two heaping plates of scrambled eggs and bread before each of them and then wiped Jane's face with a cool wash cloth.

"There you go Petal, lovely as linen."

Pepper had a natural maternal instinct that she seemed to practice on everybody regardless of age. Although she was the same age as Jane, Pepper had the air of a sweet old grandmother. The only one who could make her act her age was her sweet heart, the gardener, Rake. Rake and Pepper were a prime example of the cute shy couple.

The three of them were having a nice breakfast when Gunther placed two dead plump rabbits on the table.

"Ugh, I've just lost my appetite." Said Jane, revolted by the bloody carcasses.

"Smithy, be a chap and skin these for me. Cook, you may have the meat when he's finished."

"Alright Gunther, I'll be finished skinning them by noon."

"It's **Sir **Gunther; I am a knight after all."

"Excuse my rudeness, **Sir **Gunther." Sarcasm dotted smithy's reply

Gunther had been knighted almost two years ago when he had come of age. Although it has been a long time since then his ego has still been partially inflated.

"These will make a lovely stew!" Pepper said delightedly.

Jane playfully scoffed "Careful you two, if you play too humble he'll never be able to fit his helmet."

After sharing a bit of a laugh with the girls, Smithy excused himself and took the rabbits to his work station.

Pepper also excused herself and returned to the kitchen to make preparations for lunch and dinner.

"Don't be jealous Jane; your birthday is soon enough."

"I'm not jealous. I just thought your ego could do a bit of deflating."

Gunther tried to poke Jane in her side as a small punishment but she dodged it easily.

Gunther laughed "Are we still on for that archery match tonight?"

"Of course, "The best archer" title should be mine and I intend to take it." She said haughtily. "I would have won last time if my gloves weren't in such wretched condition."

"Oh excuses, excuses. Put your sweet roll were your mouth is Jane."

Jane gave Gunther a quizzical look. "What?"

"I'm talking about a wager. If you win, you get my title but if I win..."

"You'll get what?"

"Something for me, so we both get a prize if we win."

"But what exactly?"

"A favor. Maybe a couple of chores or something. I'll decide."

"Sounds fair. You have a deal."

The two shook hands and parted ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Gunther

Gunther Breech had always been a handsome boy and as he grew he only became more desirable. He had high cheek bones and a strong jaw line. He was muscular and tall. Aside from his looks, not only was he a knight, he was wealthy too. Almost all of the young maidens in Kippernium have longed after him. Although Gunther loved having girls swoon over him. There was only one girl he wanted.

They had been sparring together a few months ago; practicing their skills with wooden swords as they had so often done. Gunther hooked Jane's sword and attempted to twist it away. He tugged it forward but he pulled Jane forward as well. She toppled him over.

At first he was angry for her being so clumsy but then he looked at her face. He hadn't noticed earlier but he did then. He saw how womanly Jane had become. Her pink lips were fuller, her skin was lustrous and her eyes… Had they always been so penetrating? Her hair was draped around his face and he detected the scent of lilacs. The moment was so intense that he thought for sure they were going to kiss. But then she reddened and laughed.

"Sorry Gunther I should have let go."

She picked herself up and extended a hand to help him up.

The moment was over.

He felt extremely disappointed but he took Jane's hand and hoisted himself up.

Ever since that day the only girl he wanted was Jane. Jane who was possibly the only girl he didn't stand a chance with.

Not that that meant he wasn't going to try.


	3. Chapter 3

Smithy

Skinning rabbits wasn't something he particularly enjoyed but he was exceptionally good at it. Smithy was good with a lot of things in fact. He took up black smiting like a fish to water, there was almost nothing he couldn't repair or make. He even invented new gadgets in his spare time. His artisan's hands were strong and nimble; perfect for his line of work. After he finished skinning them he placed the furs on the tanning rack to let the sun do its job.

Jane's birthday was approaching soon and Smithy was working on making her a gift. He had invented a blade sharpener that had two whet stones placed adjacently so that it would sharpen both sides at the same time which was more convenient than a conventional stone that could only sharpen one side at a time. The general tool was ready but he was working on personalizing the metal around it. He wanted it to be special for Jane. After dropping off the rabbits in the kitchen, Smithy started to work on engraving the design on it but was interrupted.

"Smithy, do you have a spare string for my lute?" Called a young man in blue "E, if you please."

Smithy rummaged through the drawer of instrument pieces.

"Do be careful Jester, It's the last one." Smithy cautioned. "I won't be able to make you any more until I get some more scrap metal"

"Thank you, Smithy." Jester said as he re-strung his instrument. He sang and played a melody as he walked away, his bells chiming with each step.

Smithy went back to the little sharpener. Having only worked on it for a few minutes, he was interrupted yet again, this time by Sir Ivon.

"Ready me a horse lad, I've got a date with a saucy bar mistress" Bellowed the Irishmen. The red haired man looked strange dressed in finery. He was usually clad in his worn scale armor. He even tried to slick his hair to appear more fashionable.

Smithy sighed; it wasn't easy being the only black smith/ repairmen/ stable hand in the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Jester

After acquiring a replacement string for his lute, Jester quickly returned to his room to continue his work. He has been toiling to compose a ballad for the past month; writing one after another of lyrical rejects. Jane's birthday was coming soon and Jester was determined to write the perfect song for her. The song that would finally tell her how he felt.

Jester had been left at the castle when he was seven years old by his parents so that he might further his education. They loved him a lot and wanted the best for him. Jester was a clever boy and a quick learner. Being a gypsy though, made him strange and different. The king, who thought only of the possible entertainment to come, didn't bother to make him feel welcome, the rest of the court regarded him with cold detachment and all of the castle children were afraid to approach him. Jester was positively miserable in the beginning…Until he met Jane.

She was the first to speak to him like an equal. She found him absolutely fascinating. She would ask a thousand questions a minute and savor each answer. She loved when he told her stories of knights in shining armor slaying dragons and saving princesses. She showed him where and how to sneak into the kitchen to steal pastries. She taught him how to make stones skip across the water. She even introduced him to the other children who had avoided him and showed them that it was ok to accept him. Her personality was as fiery as her hair, and he was drawn to it, like a moth to a flame.

When Jane first wanted to become a knight, Jester was the only one who didn't laugh or call her dream impossible. She had saved him once long ago and he wanted to do something to return the favor. He had managed to smuggle an old suit from "The long Siege" from the armory that he knew no one would miss. Despite his effort to win her love it only strengthened his title "best friend".

When she rescued the prince from Dragon, she was awarded the privilege of knight's training. He was happy that her dream was being realized but it seemed that that was where her focus was to be devoted. And it was. But now that she was going to be knighted soon.

He felt that the time was right.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane

Jane was in her room, readying herself for her match with Gunther. She tested her bow, checked the fletching on her arrows and pulled her hair into a manageable bun. She grumbled disdainfully at her leather gloves. They had once been magnificent; its leather was supple, allowing free movement and lined with rabbits fur for warmth and extra padding. They were shabby now with most of its lining lost and the area between her thumb and wrist worn away, from the slap of bow strings, leaving the material thin. The leather didn't allow for Jane to be cut or be left welts but she could still feel every painful sting from the bow.

Although she wanted to, Jane couldn't replace them herself because she wouldn't make any money until she was properly knighted. So if she needed money, she had to go through her father. Unfortunately, because of the king's lavish spending habits, the chamberlain took it upon himself to return a majority of his wages to balance the castle books. Jane didn't want to hassle her father. She sighed to herself "Nothing I can do". She slipped on her gloves and made her way down to the courtyard.

When Jane arrived, Gunther was already waiting for her.

"Where is Sir Theodore?" asked Jane

"He said that he trusted us to judge ourselves fairly."

Gunther was fiddling with his prized bow. It was imported from Germany by his father to congratulate him on becoming a knight. The bow was excellently crafted. It was a compound bow, which reduced the draw weight, and had an arrow shelf, to keep arrows from sliding when aiming. Although Jane agreed with Gunther that his bow was superior to her standard one, she felt a little smug that she could shoot just as well without it.

Gunther finished prepping his bow and set up two targets along the wall.

"Same rules as last time Jane. Twelve rounds and one step back after each." Gunther said as he came along side Jane. She nodded. She pulled back her string "Ladies first" She said, and released. She hit her mark dead center and gave Gunther a cheeky grin.

Gunther smirked and drew his bow. He took a deep breath as he aimed and released the arrow. "Bull's eye" He returned her smile and it grew wider from her cross look.

They both took their turns firing. Jane's hand was starting to shake. After shooting the seventh time, her hand was in a considerable amount of pain. It was now the last shot and her hand felt like it was on fire. "You can do this." She thought. A sharp pain stabbed through her as she fired. The arrow flew and hit the white border of the target.

"Maggots!"

Gunther shot his arrow and hit the red. That made it 12 to 11. Gunther won.

"How's your hand?" he asked

"It's fine."

"Let's see it."

As Jane pulled off her glove Gunther hissed. The bow string had finally ripped through the leather glove and left an angry purple mark on her hand. Gunther couldn't help himself. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the welt.

"Gunther what are you doing!" She tried to pull her hand away but he held it firmly.

"Jane, I won. This is what I want." He pulled her body against him and kissed her lips instead. The kiss was rough but intoxicating. He skillfully entered his tongue and deepened the kiss. Gunther had lots of experience with girls but none were as sweet as Jane. His body was electrified and he wanted her. Jane was in shock and her knees grew weak. She didn't snap out of it until his hand wandered to her bottom. She regained herself and shoved him away; her face excruciatingly red.

"Jane I-"

"I have patrol with dragon." She said as she dashed off.

"Wait Jane!" but she was already gone. "You're so stupid Gunther! Stupid, stupid, stupid." He cursed himself as he smacked his forehead. He was about to snap his bow into two but stopped himself before he did something that he would regret. He sighed and went home.


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon

"So, here we are patrolling… unexpectedly" Said Dragon.

Earlier, Dragon had been lazing around the garden when Jane announced that they were going on patrol. Dragon would have argued that their patrol wasn't until later that evening but Jane seemed upset. Now they were flying over the vast forest that surrounds Kippernium.

"Sorry Dragon." She said after being silent for the past ten minutes. "I was in dire need of an escape."

"Is your mother troubling you again? I could singe her a message. Ha, get it? **Singe." **

Jane snorted "No Dragon. It wasn't my mother. It was something else. Out of nowhere he…" She sighed "It's complicated."

"I'll listen, Jane." Dragon said in a soft voice

Jane leaned down and pressed her face against the top of Dragon's head. She closed her eyes and listened to the rhythmic beating of his wings. She let the sound sooth her as it always did.

"Gunther kissed me." Jane's face reddened and she hid it in Dragon's scales

Dragon was honestly confused. "Why would he do that?" he asked after a brief silence.

"I don't know…" She mumbled against Dragon's skin. She lifted her head. "Out of nowhere he kisses me hand and then my lips!" Jane raged "He simply took it as his prize for winning but who does that bog weevil think he is! He thinks he could just kiss me like he kisses those sailor's daughters I've seen him "escorting"."

"I thought we cleared this up a few years ago. Everybody thought you two like, liked each other, turns out you two didn't, and we put away all that kissy yucky stuff and never looked back."

"It seems that Gunther didn't hear the decree… Ugh what if he is after my virginity?"

Dragon cleared his throat. He was clearly uncomfortable with this subject. "Um. Everything seems clear Jane, let's go back."

Jane sighed. "Alright, maybe Pepper has some advice to share."


	7. Chapter 7

Smithy

It was already dark when Jane and Dragon returned.

"I hope the cook is still awake." Said Dragon

"I hope so too." Jane kissed his brow "Thanks again Dragon." Good night."

She hurriedly walked to the kitchen. It was dark inside but she heard some snapping noises. The hearth was out but she could see the outline of a person kneeling in front of it.

"Pepper?" Jane inquired

"Oof!"

Whoever it was banged their head against the lip.

"By my hammer, Jane, make some noise when you walk. You startled me."

"Oh Smithy, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Wait just a moment, Jane."

She heard a few more snaps and then a fire burst to life in the hearth. The fire spread a warm glow across the room, revealing a blackened, soot covered smithy.

"What were you doing? Fighting an ash monster?" Jane laughed.

Smithy laughed too. "Fortunately no, I was sweeping the chimney earlier and by the time I had finished, the sun had already set. I was trying to light a fire when you snuck up behind me."

"It's not my fault I'm light footed. Where's Pepper?"

"I believe she and Rake are taking a stroll around the garden."

"Oh…" She sighed "Then I shouldn't bother them."

She sat down beside where he knelt. Together, they enjoyed the fire in silence. Smithy finally asked "Is something bothering you Jane?"

Jane looked at him, then back to the fire "Is it so obvious?" a small smile on her lips.

He nodded. For so many years he had known her. Watching her and growing with her. The faces she made and the emotions that hid in them. He knew her very well from loving her from afar.

"I'm alright, Smithy. I just need to clear my head."

As she finished speaking, her stomach noisily growled. Her cheeks reddened and Smithy laughed. "And fill your belly, I see."

He stood up and went to raid the pantry. When Smithy came back, his spoils included; two rolls of honeyed raisin bread, a small brick of goats cheese and, Jane's favorite, two red ripe apples.

"Champion! You're gold Smithy" Praised Jane.

The two enjoyed each other's company as they ate.

"It's late, I should get be getting to bed now." Jane said after she was finished.

He nodded "The whole castle must be asleep by now."

Smithy and Jane threw their apple cores in the hearth and walked each other to the court yard.

"Good night, Smithy." She said as she kept walking toward her room.

"Umm, Jane?"

She stopped and turned "Yes?"

Smithy normally would have never done this but something about tonight made him feel bold.

"Tomorrow is my rest day. Perhaps you and I could go riding?" He asked hopefully.

Jane was slightly surprised. She was always the one doing the inviting when it came to the reserved black smith. He felt a bit nervous but when she said yes, the biggest smile spread across his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Author notes. I would like to apologize for the extreme delay. Please critique and review.

Jester

Jane lied awake in her bed, unable to sleep. The welt on her hand was still throbbing. It reminded her of Gunther and what had happened earlier that day. She was ashamed for running away but she was just in so much shock at the time. She sighed. She would just have to deal with it later.

Jane had had enough. She was tired and wanted to rest. She couldn't fall asleep on her own but she knew it was time for her last resort. She huffily threw off her covers and got out of bed. Jane covered herself in a robe and put on her slippers. She opened her door to the brisk night air. She held her robe tighter to her body and carefully crept to the room of Jester.

Jester roused to the sound of knocking on his window.

"Who is it?" he called out groggily.

"Jester, let me in!" Jane urgently whispered.

Jester got out of bed, unlocked the shutters, and helped Jane hoist herself through the window. It had been a long time since she last came to his room during the night. It was such scandalous situation for a girl to be sneaking into a man's room at night but when Jane couldn't sleep, this was her only relief. Jane was always careful not to be seen going to or leaving from Jester's room. She only did this when something was bothering her and she couldn't really talk to anyone about it. Jester knew better than to pry, so he just did his best to make her comfortable the best way he knew how.

They squeezed onto his small bed together as they had so many times before.

"What story would you like to hear tonight Jane?"

"Surprise me." She said with a smile.

He regaled a story of little people no bigger than thumbs born from seeds of barley. Of a band of men who would steal gold from the rich and give to the poor. Even a romantic story of how the sun and moon were lovers and were cursed never to be together except for every few hundred years during an eclipse. He was going to start another but he noticed Jane was already asleep.

He tucked a lock of her hair away from her face. She looked so tranquil. The light shining off of the fireplace made her face glow. Her full lips slightly parted as she breathed. Jester sighed. This was torture for him. He had a beautiful woman in his bed. Looking completely stunning. It took all of Jester's will power to not do something he'd regret.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Jane. When are you going to realize that I'm a man?" He paused.

"A man who loves you…"


End file.
